You're My Winter Wonderland
by Fairylust
Summary: It's Christmas Eve at Whammy's. Mello and Near are each others secret Santas. Mello gets Near a robot, but Near has something else in mind for his gift. Yaoi, lemon!


**Happy Christmas Eve! I hope this story makes some fangirls (and fanboys) very happy this holiday season. Especially since tomorrow is Christmas day! XD**

**This should also be pretty lemony.**

**;3**

**Summary: Mello and Near are each others secret Santas. Mello gives Near a nice little robot, but Near has something else in mind. You guys know what the rest of it says. So without further delay...**

**XD**

**~Luffles, Fairylust~**

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve at Whammy's and everyone had exchanged gifts, well, almost everyone. Mello had been assigned Near as his 'secret' Santa or whatever the stupid headmaster, Rodger, wanted to call it. It was basically in alphabetical order. He was supposed to get Matt, but seeing as he despised Near, so an exception was made for him and he was assigned the little frosty freak. He had shoved a nice looking robot at him and demanded to be given his gift then, but instead he was given a tiny freakin blue box that held a damn piece of mistletoe inside along with a folded piece of paper.<p>

"The hell?" he growled, and then looked to Near, who looked rather causal about the whole thing. "What's this supposed to be, you sick freak?" Luckily nobody heard that. He watched as Near shrugged and sat down to play around with the robot, seeming to really like it. "If you're trying to tell me something about your sexual preferences, then do me a favor and don't!" he yelled quietly, so nobody could hear and he began to walk off.

"Read the note Mello and you'll understand." Near promised. "It'll make things clear to you."

"Yeah, no, Near, I get it." Mello said, eyes narrowed coldly at the younger boy. "You're a gay little reindeer and are trying to get off on teasing me with this damn 'gift'. What's not to understand? Yeah, well, thanks but no thanks."

"Mello shouldn't jump to such conclusions, especially when I haven't given him his gift yet."

"Forget you!" Mello spat, stomping off to his room where he tossed the gift into his garbage basket that was beside his door. He then laid himself down on his bed and groaned feeling cheated out of this whole Christmas gift thing. He'd spent all of his weekly allowance on Near's stupid gift, but what did Near get him?

Nothing!

"The selfish little freak." He murmured to himself, as he glared up at the ceiling. "Why does he always have to be so cryptic and freakin vague. Next year I outta just give him a punch in his freakin gut…pfft, stupid little sheep." That was when he heard a loud knocking at the door. "Who is it?" he called. When there was no response he sighed and got up to go investigate for himself. He felt really annoyed and ready to knock out whoever it was at the door, girl or boy or whatever it was in between….

"What?" He growled upon slamming the door open. He spoke with a rude tone, peering at the interrupter, who stood outside his door. Upon landing his eyes upon this sight he gaped in astonishment. Eyes wide and mouth hanging open he felt ready to have a major nosebleed on the spot, and then as blood rushed down to a rather…um-hmm *clears throat*…inconvenient place Mello felt ready to just drop dead from embarrassment.

He certainly had never in his wildest dreams anticipated something like this happening…_ever_. Even in his impossible to achieve sex fantasies this wasn't feasible of occurring. "I take it Mello didn't read my note as I requested?" Near said with an annoyed scowl. He stood there wearing white reindeer ears, along with antlers and a white little tail was also attached to his outfit.

His nose was painted black a bit at the end. He wore a rosy color of blush on his normally pallid cheeks. Mello couldn't help but to stare at the usual, but very _unusual_ white outfit he wore. His white button up pajama shirt was skin tight and halfway unbuttoned. His pants weren't pants this time, but light blue short shorts that shown off a nice amount of thigh. And he wore black fingerless gloves. His hair was neatly brushed and combed down, sparkled with some sort of black soot that gave it a dirty looking quality.

"What the hell?"

"I believe Mello should read his note."

"I-I…erm…o-okay?" He sputtered blushing profusely. He then bent down and picked the note from the trash. Looking over it his blush intensified, each word ran through his head a million times as he silently read what that little note said,

_Dearest Mello,_

_I've seen you watching me in class. I have spoken with Matt about this reoccurring problem and have discovered your bisexuality. Do not be too angry. I had to spend all my money buying Matt bribes in the form of video games and an x-box, so understand that I'll be visiting you tonight while others play. And I'll give you your gift, making it worth your time. Wink._

_Sincerely, Near_

_P.S. I think you'll enjoy the rules of our night, seeing as there are no rules, as long as you don't kill me._

"Merry Christmas, Mello." Near said quietly.

A tiny palm pressed against his crotch, pleasant chills went down his spine and the blonde soon found himself on his bed letting Near do whatever the hell he wanted. He felt so good. As a hand snaked beneath his waistband after a bit, he then snapped out of his pleasure-induced trance to shove Near off top of him. "Why did Mello do that?" Near asked with a cute little pout on his face. "I was making him feel good."

"No, you were sexually assaulting me!"

"No. I thought Mello would like his present."

"Yeah, but-" he stopped speaking and blushed bright red in embarrassment. Sighing he saw no use in resisting. He'd had his eye on the younger teen for a little while now, so why turn him away when he was offering himself up in this strange, yet sexily unnatural way?

"But if we're gonna do this then you're on bottom." He said firmly. Shoving Near down backwards Mello straddled his waist, licking his lips. "Okay, Near, let's see how good a kisser you are." He said in a rather quiet voice, leaning in for the kiss.

Mello's lips connected with the younger boy's. Soon they both had melted into the kiss. Near gave a low moan as the blonde's tongue pushed it's way into his warm wet cavern of a mouth. Near's small, soft pink tongue met Mello's halfway and they began to wrestle for dominance. Eventually, however, Near lost and Mello won, thus taking further control as he explored every inch of Near's mouth, licking at everything his tongue touched and delighting in the moans he could drag from his somewhat younger counterpart.

_He tastes so good, oh, why the hell do I hate this kid, again?_ Mello wondered as he enjoyed the deep kiss they shared for the next three or so minutes before the need for air became overpowering.

He then began to move downward to Near's slender neck. Nipping and sucking he soon discovered one of Near's sensitive spots. Moaning the smaller boy felt his body relax, and then shuddered in pleasure at this newfound sensation, which coursed throughout his entire being. Smirking Mello nipped at it over and over, and then bit hard into his rival's flesh. Near gasped, a little too quietly for Mello's tastes, as Mello lapped up the surfacing crimson fluid with his dexterous muscle.

He savored the taste of Near's blood as he finished cleaning it up from the white, white flesh it had tainted. Mello then began to go down lower. "M-Mello!" Near moaned. "Ah! Mel-Mello!" Mello licked almost every inch of Near's exposed skin loving every reaction he drew from Near. When he began to remove clothes, first tossing the fake antlers, ears, and tail before he went and removed Near's shirt and got lower down. Forcing the shorts off Near was easy enough, but he was annoyed to find more white cloth in the way. Groaning in annoyance he practically tore the white boxers from Near's small body, much to the amusement of the younger teen. Near shivered as the cold air hit his skin with full force.

Mello brought his lips to Near's as he worked to take off his own shirt. After a minute or so of working at his task he grew impatient and just separated from Near for a little bit so he could remove the garment as quickly as he could. Mello looked down at Near's smooth porcelain skin, it was so white and pure like a winter wonderland of some sort that Mello couldn't help but find beautiful.

Near's face had a brighter tint of color to it, which made the boy seem more human than usual. Mello went down to lick one of Near's nipples. He whimpered at the touch, silently begging Mello for some more pleasurable touching. Mello, liking these many reactions, put his mouth to Near's fully erect nipple. He soon began making swirling movements with his tongue and could feel Near's body as it shuddered in pleasure. Groaning he could feel his arousal as it became stronger with each erotic sound and sight…and with every touch he felt his erection throb with need. Ignoring it the best he could Mello brought his a hand up and began pinching and rubbing at the other one, so that it wouldn't be neglected.

Near moaned at the stimulating feeling, his length was now fully erect, making him whimper with need. Mello smirked upon realizing this. He could now show the smaller boy how to have some real fun. Enough with the teasing he wanted to get on with the show, but he found that, perhaps, a little more teasing at Near's expense wouldn't be so bad.

He kissed Near deeply, as he slid his black trousers down and off his legs, only departing Near when he had to toss the burdensome garment aside. He threw them aside no longer needing them. He kept his mouth and right hand busy with Near's nipples, but quickly thought of a way to busy his other hand. He then slid his left hand down his partner's small body enjoying the moan he received as his hand stroked the pale skin. Near's head lolled to the side as he enjoyed these sensations, but his body jerked suddenly at the feeling of Mello slowly stroking him.

Looking at Mello he called out his name. Glad to hear this Mello gladly quickened his slow pace, now stroking the smaller boy even faster than before. Mello was getting harder by the second with all the mews and whimpers Near was making. Near seeing Mello's erection let a little smile slip onto his face. At first, Mello was a bit alarmed but that quickly disappeared when he got an idea. Near kept his smile, moving his dark coal eyes to meet with Mello's blue.

"You're my gift right?" he asked, as an idea crept into his mind making his erection twitch and causing him to suppress a moan that threatened to escape his throat. Near nodded with a dazzling blush, having already guessed what the blonde teen had in mind.

"You know what to do?"

"Y-yes. Umm, give me a minute."

Shifting his position to where he was sitting up on top of Mello Near leaned over causing his partner to moan stridently when he felt Near engulf him in his small, warm mouth. Near moved his mouth along Mello's shaft. He bobbed his head and hummed a bit to amplify the blonde's pleasure. He licked the tip of Mello's length earning a gasp from the blonde, who was enjoying the blowjob he was receiving from his ex-rival, now lover. Mello's hands were shaking as they reached for the snowy teen's hair and he pulled the albino closer to him. Near nearly choked once or twice when the thrusting began, but managed to get control of his gag reflex. He bobbed his head up and down while Mello moaned and entangled his fingers in Near's curly tresses.

"Ah, oh, N-Near!" He didn't want to cum just yet, so he pushed the younger boy off him. Pinning Near down he gave him a quick, hungry kiss, and then replaced his cock with his fingers, feeling around Near's hot, wet mouth. "You've got to suck," he explained. "If you don't then I can't prepare you and this will hurt like hell, get it?"

Near nodded and obeyed, believing what he was told. Licking the fingers until he had them thoroughly coated in saliva he moaned, feeling Mello press his lips against his neck. Soon there was another lovebite appearing upon Near's wintry skin. When he felt that his fingers were damp enough he removed his fingers and flipped his partner over. Near gasped shaking a bit, until Mello leaned down whispering promises that he'd be careful not to cause him too much pain and that if he were good then Mello would be gentle and not get too rough.

Slowly, making sure not to hurt the little albino teen too much, he slipped one finger into Near's entrance wincing when Near gasped at the pain. Lightly touching something that made Near jolt with pleasure he smirked, and then added another finger. Mello started moving his fingers around to get him used to the feeling, Near tensed every now and then tightening around the blonde's fingers making him frown a little. Moaning, Near begged for more, causing Mello to smirk. He complied slipping a third finger into the smaller boy's body. He stretched the boy out as humanely as possible, only stopping when he believed that he was ready. "It's going to hurt, you know." Mello said, as he looked down at Near in concern.

"I don't c-care, M-Mello." replied Near his body was covered in beads of seat. "If I cared about pain, then I'd have not come here or g-given myself to Mello as his present."

Kissing the back of Near's neck tenderly Mello then shoved into the boy quickly, hoping to get rid of the pain faster. It didn't work like that, though. A sharp, sudden excruciating pain ripped through the small boy forcing a scream from his mouth.

"Nnnaaagggghh!"

Near panted as a barely noticeable pair of tears escaped his large eyes. Mello waited, holding his position against his will so that he could let Near adjust to the intrusion. "M-move!" Near panted after a few minutes, nails digging into the bed sheets that were already stained by their sweat and some of Near's blood. Mello gave a nod, and then he began to slowly go in and out of Near's small body, knowing that it _must_ have been hurting him in some way.

With each thrust the pace quickened causing Near to moan as his sweet spot was struck over and over again.

"H-harder, p-please, oh, please M-Mihael!" Near begged. Each thrust became harder than the last as was requested, especially since he'd used the blonde's real name.

_Coaxing that from Matt must have been a real bitch._ Mello thought in between thrusts.

Near felt like he was in heaven as Mello pounded him into the mattress. Smirking, Mello hit the spot again and again and again and again feeling superior to the little albino, while at the same time he felt that he'd somehow lost to him again. He didn't have time to think much on this, seeing as his organ was getting the daylights squeezed out of it by Near's tight, hot body, which seemed to just get tighter by the second.

Near's sight suddenly flashed white as he moaned Mello's name out and he came, spurting cum on Mello's chest, the blond continued but didn't last much longer as he soon found himself spilling into Near. They both laid there for a long while, panting heavily side-by-side.

Near's exposed body took on a glow in the aftermath as Mello scanned him. A trail of cum and blood dripped down the inside of his leg. He would have looked pitiful had he not appeared so happy. Mello smiled, brushing away the albino's sweaty bangs and putting a tender kiss to his 'gift's clammy forehead.

"That was the best present I've ever got, Near." He murmured in the boy's ear. Smiling like a Cheshire cat he snuggled with the boy, who felt glad that this all worked out. "You did an astounding job."

Near gave a small nod as he wrapped his arms around Mello's bare torso, feeling a little embarrassed as he gave Mello a peck on his cheek. "You're my winter wonderland." Mello whispered, returning the tenderness and love given to him in that single kiss. "Merry Christmas, Near."

"Merry Christmas, Mello." Near whispered as his eyes closed, ready for some sleep after that exhausting endeavor. "I hope you are prepared for tomorrow. Things are going to get really fun, but that is for…another time."

"Can't wait." Mello whispered, holding the small boy. "I bet it'll be just as great as today."

**The End!**


End file.
